Individuals often need to store products, transport products, or ship products from one location to another. A common approach for storing, transporting, or shipping products is to package the products in a paperboard container. However, existing paperboard containers present several drawbacks that make them more laborious and cumbersome to open, more laborious and cumbersome to close, and more wasteful and less conducive for reuse.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop improved configurations, systems, and methods for making and using paperboard containers. It would be desirable for the paperboard containers to be fabricated in a manner that promotes easy and efficient reuse of the box. It would also be desirable for the paperboard containers to be fabricated in a manner that facilitates efficient closing and efficient opening, both during initial use and during a reuse of the box.
This background information is provided to provide some information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor should such admission be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure. Other aims, objects, advantages and features of the disclosure will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of specific embodiments thereof, given by way of example with reference to the accompanying drawings.